When the Moment Slips
by DenniBenni
Summary: Tim watches the video over and over again and yet it doesn't make it any easier to understand. Spoilers for "Darkest". Oneshot.


Summary: Tim watches the video over and over again and yet it doesn't make it any easier to understand. Spoilers for "Darkest". Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't NOT own Young Justice or its characters!

* * *

Tim sat in the batcave, his knees pulled tightly to his chest as he watched the news footage replay on the large computer monitor. He bit down hard on his lip as he watched the fire that rose into the sky as it showed the explosion over and over again. The voice of the reporter saying_, "Mount. Justice is gone."_

Once more he clicked replay, the security footage being calm until the sudden boom and shock-wave that was sent across the mountain and nearby harbor. He chewed on his thumb nail, anxiety forming within him as he waited. Waited for his brother to come home from the Hall of Justice.

Dick had called about an hour after the explosion reporting that he was fine and Tim had insisted coming to the hall. But Dick had said he needed to stay in the cave where he was safe. Tim didn't know what he meant by safe, but he did as he was told.

What had happened though? He couldn't seem to get in contact with any of the team to ask. He had been patrolling in Gotham when it happened. What if someone on the team was dead? Could they really afford another death? Could the other members of the team take losing someone right after losing Artemis?

Tim's worried thoughts were interrupted when Alfred's voice spoke from behind him, "Master Tim, Master Dick will be quite upset that you are still awake at this hour. Especially since you have those exams tomorrow."

"I-I know Alfred," Tim muttered quietly. "I just need to see him. I need to make sure he's in one piece."

"Please do not worry so much, Master Tim. I do believe him calling here himself proved that he is quite all right and is just taking care of some business with the other team members," Alfred stated calmly.

Tim sighed, closing his eyes, "Then why couldn't I go? I'm a part of the team aren't I?"

Alfred was silent a moment before replying, "I ceased trying to understand Master Dick and Master Bruce long ago. It can make a man age about ten years attempting to do so. Ten years that an old man like me could possibly need."

Tim smiled, turning in Batman's large chair to look at the butler. He chuckled lightly, "Oh please Alfred. You don't look a day over forty."

"You're humor, Master Tim, never gets old," Alfred stated, turning and walking back towards the clock. Before sliding it open the spoke behind himself, "Do remember though, if it does get too late, Master Dick would want you to go to bed rather than wait up for him."

"Yes Alfred," Tim replied quietly, turning back to sit in the chair. He felt as if he was sinking into it since it was large. He sat sideways, pulling his knees back against his chest, sighing deeply as the loop of the explosion replayed again. He wasn't sure what he was looking for exactly. Maybe an explanation or a reason to why the mountain exploded in the first place since no one would tell him _why. _

Tim rested his head back against the leather, a feeling of exhaustion coming over him as his anxiety started to slowly slip away. His eyes drooped tiredly and soon, he allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

Dick Grayson rode his motorcycle into the cave entrance. He pressed the brakes and once it came to a complete stop, he took off his helmet and pulled the key from the ignition. Quickly he threw his leg over it and set down his helmet on the seat, running his free hand through his hair. He sighed deeply, thinking about the argument he had with Wally. He couldn't believe how this mission was getting between the two of them.

It was his fault of course for not telling Wally the entire plan for the night. He should have told the red head what was going to happen before it did. Dick closed his eyes hearing Wally's voice ask_, "What if even one of you had been left behind, huh? Why take that risk? Why go to such extremes?"_

Those words…well they had made him think. What if someone had gotten left behind? What if Superboy had? Or if another team member happened to show up, what would have happened to them? What if Tim or Barbara had just stopped by or something?

He took the risk…but would it have been worth it if someone had been lost?

Dick shook his head and began to make his way towards the clock. He stopped suddenly though, noticing something off about the cave. Then he saw it…the computer screen was on.

His eyes widened when he realized it was replaying the explosion over and over again. The eighteen year old approached it slowly and once he was in reach, he quickly paused it, studying the screen. He hadn't realized how large of an explosion it had actually been…

He supposed he had gotten pretty lucky actually.

Dick's heart almost jumped out of his chest suddenly when he heard something moving behind him. He whirled around, looking down onto Bruce's large chair. He relaxed immediately seeing that it was his brother, curled up and sleeping.

The older felt a sense of guilt wash over him when he realized Tim must have been waiting up for him. Slowly he bent forward, placing a hand on his shoulder and whispering, "Timmy, wake up."

The boy's eyes snapped open suddenly and he blinked hard, staring at his brother. Dick smiled down at him to reassure the groggy boy that everything was indeed ok. Yet, Tim still asked sleepily, "Was anyone hurt?"

Dick shook his head, "The mountain is gone but…no one was physically injured. I'll explain tomorrow what exactly happened."

Tim nodded slowly, blinking a few more times before sitting up. He asked, "What time is it?"

"Almost five," Dick mumbled. "You should have gone to bed. You have exams tomorrow."

"Alfred told me the same thing," Tim chuckled standing. "I just…I just needed to make sure you were ok."

Dick smiled, "Well as you can see I'm fine, buddy. Now go squeeze in another few hours of sleep before you have to get up for school."

Tim nodded slowly and turned, taking three steps away. But, he stopped walking and Dick's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Suddenly though, Tim quickly turned back around, hugging Dick tightly.

"Whoa, usually _I_ have to initiate our hugs," Dick laughed hugging his younger brother back.

Tim squeezed his eyes shut and whispered, "I'm glad you're alright."

Dick grimaced slightly at the relief in his brother's voice. He must have been really worried about him. Quickly he placed a small kiss on the top of his brother's head and mumbled, "Yeah, Timmy…me too."

Slowly Tim released his grip and smiled up at his brother before giving a quiet good-night and turning to leave the cave. Once he disappeared through the clock, Dick sighed deeply and mumbled, "God I'm sorry, Tim."

He wasn't sure what for. Maybe for worrying him so much. Maybe for lying to him about the explosion. He wasn't positive what he was so sorry about…he just knew he was sorry.

He sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. No…he couldn't let the guilt or the stress get to him. The mission is necessary. It needs to be taken care of.

Dick then turned, shutting down the monitor for the night, causing the cave to become almost completely dark. He began to make his way up the stairs and to the clock, hoping he would be able to find sleep.

Though…he highly doubted he would.

* * *

Eh, not my best work I know. I wasn't sure how to end it so I just improvised. Hope it was a good read though! Please review!


End file.
